Three years later
by CobaltNight
Summary: Aang has to leave his friends when Zuko asks him to help him with a resistance.Three years after Aang comes back to the south pole to see his friends again.The only problem is,hes got a girfriend.Kataang.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:I do now neither never have owned avatar if i did,Katara would of been with aang since book 1!

italics-letter/ thoughts

1 year after the war...

It was a cold night at the south pole,a certain avatar was going over a letter that had been sent to him.

_dear avatar Aang,_

_I am afraid to inform you that,my sister is causing some trouble.She has gathered up people who disagree with me as the fire lord and has formed a resistance._

_If this was a minor problem I would not be writing this letter to you.My sister has been causing a lot of trouble in the fire nation,and in Ba-Sing-Se._

_She has been destroying familes and taking other the small towns,hoping to gather a huge resistance,and start another war._

_I need you to come to the fire nation and help me sort this out before it gets out of hand.I suggest that you do not tell anyone else this because it will cause people to panic_

_and they will most likely never trust the fire nation.So i ask you to come here,alone._

_Yours sincerely_

_fire lord zuko._

Aang groaned quietly in frustration.He didn' want to go to the Fire nation and leave Katara,Sokka and Toph.They were his friends!_And hopefully,_He tought,

_some day me and katara can hopefully be more..._But Azula was ruining his life!He knew he had to go,but that didnt mean he wanted to!A battle was going on in Aang's

mind.

_You know you have to go before this gets out of hand,Aang_

_But im happy here I've got friends here who care for me,I cant give all this up!I could be gone for years!_

_But if you dont go,there could be another war!And you might not win this time!_

_But what if Katara,Sokka and Toph are mad at me.Zuko wrote that i should'nt tell anyone about this!_

_You dont have a choice!You have to leave!_

_But why shoudl should i have to leave my friends thatr have cared for me?Without tthem,I never would of been able to defeat fire lord Ozai!_

_But if you dont go you will have to face more and more fire nation soldiers!You need to go and end this!now!_

_yes!_

_No!_

_yes!_

_no!_

_yes!_

Aang sighed as he picked up all of his belongings he needed,desperately trying to not wake up Sokka (who was snoring very loudly) or Toph and Katara.

He deicided to write them a small note saying he was leaving,but decided not to write why he had to go.He went to go and wake Appa up.

"Hey buddy,come on,get up,we have to go do something"Said Aang sadly.Appa groaned loadly.

"Sorry boy,Sokka,Katara and Toph aren't coming with us...Its just you and be boy.It will be like the old days"He said trying to cover up his sadness.

He then remembered that he had left his staff in his room.He groaned and ran to the house where he used to live with his friends.

As he picked up his staff he looked at his friends,And found that his eyes rested on Kataras sleeping figure.

_She looks so innocent,like she has never founght in a war.She just looks like she has been untouched by the war,even though she has been through and seen so much pain._

He thought with a light smile on his face.he took one more long-lasting look at katara as he wispered"I'm sorry Katara."As one single tear fell down his face.

He placed the note on Kataras lap as he left a whole batch of tears were falling freely down his face as he ran to Appa,already regreting his own decision.

As his was riding to Appa he found that he was not thinking about the possible up coming war,but about Katara,the only person he had ever loved more than a friend.

_I am so sorry Katara for leaving without saying goodbye,I hope someday when i come back...If i come back you can forgive me for leaving you...I love you katara._

2 hours later...

"Katara wake up!"But she made no sound saying she heard a word of what Sokka had said."Katara!Aangs missing!" The second time,Katara bolted up out of her bed.

"What??"She said."How could he just be missing?""I dont know!All he left was this note for us,but it doesn't say why he left."He said as he handed Katara the note.

It read:

_Dear Sokka,Katara and Toph,_

_If you are reading this,then I am probably in the fire nation by now,discussing things with fire lord Zuko.I wish i could tell you what is happening,But I have not been_

_allowed to tell anyone.I am sorry that i left without saying goodbye,but I knew,that if i had said goodbye, you all would;ve either stopped me or want to come with me._

_I am sorry,but this is some thing that i have to do on my own._

_Your friend,_

_Avatar Aang_

The first thing that Katara felt was sadness,but it was quickly replaced with anger.

_How could he do that!?Leave us without even saying goodbye.I know the world needs him,But doesn't he understand how much i need him to?He could of at least told_

_me where he went,then I would of understanded,then i wouldn't be so angry with him!_

_Do you really think,even if he told you where he went and said goodbye,you would be okay with it?_

_...no_

_Exactly what I'm talking about._

Without Aang beside her,Katara felt like an empty shell,she felt alone.She felt like her heart had just been shattered onto a thousand pieces.

All the rest of the night,instead of sleeping she was crying and all she could think of was Aang.Little did she know,Aang was also thinking about her...

Okay!There it is! my prologue!now,i know this sounds stupid,but trust me it gets alot better and more humourous after this,THIS IS JUST A VERY SAD CHAPTER!

now all i ask of you people is 3 reviews before i do the actuall thing(which will be ALOT better then this prologue,I mean come on,its a prologue people!)

£ reviews,and i do the rest of the story! simple! Thank you!I also need a name for the new girl in my chapter,that would be very helpful.Yes there will be on O.C!

please can you review or i wont continue!thank you!And belive me the chapters will get better and better!And even longer i promise the next chapter to be...at least 2000

word longs,jus ask me if you want them to be longer(i doubt you will)


	2. Aang has returned

Here it is!my first real chapter!I hope you all enjoy!it introduces aang evil girlfriend kaiya.i in no way support ocxaang.I AM KATAANG ALL THE WAY!!!o and these are the ages sokka:19 Katara:17

Aang:16 Toph: 15 and Kaiya:15

**On with the story…**

It had been three years. Three years since Aang left his friends to go fight the resistance and beat it. But, by then, everybody had heard of the resistance and knew why Aang had to leave. Most of Aang's friends had gotten over it, knowing that he would come back when he's ready,but Katara had'nt got over it.

Ever since Aang had left Katara had been nothing but depressed.She everyday she hoped she would see I big white bison with an arrow on its head soaring over the south pole with a certain avatar on top of the bison.But,for three years,that had never happened,Katara was beginning to lose hope,when it had been 3 months after the resistance was defeated she had lost hope.Not just hope of seeing Aang again,but of actually feeling happy again.Soon after Aang left she realised that she was empty without him. Aang had sent her very few letters over the years,but every one that he had sent,she had kept.

It was a happy day for the south pole,it was the winter solstice (sp?) and they were having a huge festival in honour of it,but Sokka was going just for the feast.

"Hey Katara!I heard someone very special was going to the festival."Shouted Sokka from across the room

Katara sighed and then asked "who's going to the festival Sokka?"

"I can't tell you" He said smugly.But, to be honest,Katara didn't really care.

"To be honest Sokka,I don't think I'm even going to go to the festival, I won't enjoy it,so whats the point?"Said Katara

"But you have to go!" Sokka whined. " If you don't,I have to go with Toph and it will drive me insane!" Sokka said trying to sound mysterious.

"Fine Sokka,if it means that much to you I'll go,but I know I wont enjoy it."She said as she left to do some chores.

The time of the festival

As Katara promised she was at the festival and so far she was right.She wasn't enjoying it.Not one bit.That is until a certain avatar came along…As Katara was just getting ready to leave the festival she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.the first thing that came to her head was to water whip the person behind her.But when she turned around she looked at who was the one hugging her from the back and her face instantly lit up as she hugged him as tears fell down her face.

"Ummmm…Katara I'm glad your happy to see me,but I can't breathe."

She instantly let go blushing profusely and she mumbled "sorry"

He gave her one of his famous smiles and said "Its ok"

"Its just that I haven't seen you for so long,and I'm really happy to see you again,after three years"She put emphasis on the three years part.

"Katara I'm really sorry that I left without saying good bye,your not mad at me are you?"

"I have to admit,when I first found out you left without saying goodbye,I was kind out angry,but then I knew you must have had a good reason.Anyway, enough about the past,come with me I'll take you to Sokka and Toph."

"Okay,but then I have someone that I want you to meet."He said with a happy grin on his face.

She just smiled and took him to Sokka and Toph

"Hey Katara,who's your friend?"asked Sokka.

Katara just raised her eyebrow at him,before she took a look at Aang.She had to admit,he looked a lot different then before.He had hair again,but this time it had grown a bit longer then before,and he had a lot more muscle on him then last time(she blushed at the last thing)

Then Sokka had a look at Aang and then realised it was Aang and gave him a brotherly hug.

"Not to interrupt or anything,but why is Sokka hugging a stranger?"Asked Toph raising both her eyebrows.

Then Sokka practically screamed in her ear "Toph,its Aang!"

"Twinkle toes,is that really you"She asked obviously not beliving Sokka

"Hi Toph" he said with an uneasy grin

Toph smirked and said "Nice to see you Aang!" As she shook his hand.

After they had time to talk to each other Aang told them to follow him,he wanted them to meet someone.

They all stopped when Aang pointed to someone who was waving at Aang as she came up to meet them

"Guys,this is my girlfriend,Kaiya."When Katara heard this she screamed in her mind,but since she was so happy to see Aang,that she put on a fake smile and shook her hands with Kaiya,but what Katara didn't know was that Aang could tell that her smile was forced.

"It is so nice to meet all of Aangs old friends" She said as she giggled

"Aang honey I think I am going to go to bed,I will see you tomorrow"As she yawned and kissed his cheek

_stupid floozy._Katara whispered in her mind

As soon as she left Aang asked Katara if she wanted to take a walk,she said yes straight away.

When they got to a pond Aang asked Katara "Whats wrong Katara?Dont you like Kaiya?I could tell that smile you had was forced."

She just smiled and yawned and replied " I don't know what you are talking about Aang I think Kaiya is a great person and she is definitely deserving of being your girlfriend"She knew she was lying,but she hoped to god Aang didn't know that. "ok" that was all Aang said

"well I'm really tired so I think I'm going to go to bed night aang."She was going to kiss his cheek but hesitated,thinking about how he was someone else's so she just got up and left.

_Whats wrong with her?_ Aang thought as he saw her walk away then decided to go to bed him self

There you have it!my first real chapter!i hope you all liked it!it took me a long time!i need at least 22 reviews people please!i spent a lot of hard work on this!!!thank you and goodbye!AND REMEMBER,THIS IS A KATAANG!!!!


	3. Feelings can change

Okay I am finally doing a new chapter cos,suprisingly loads of people actually like my fic!I am sorry to people who like choices number 1 and 2,but 3 got the most votes.PLEASE still read my story though,PLEASE!!!

Anyway,this is a small chapter about Aang.This is kind of an important chapter,it shows Aangs feelings.

Oh,and by the way,as somebody has pointed out to me,I did not make up the name Kaiya,it was from avatar's pilot episode.Now,on with the chapter!!!!Oh,and since Aang cheats on Kaiya,I'm going to make Kaiya a little less evil then I said,but still evil!!

Disclaimer:I sniff sniff don't own avatar!!!!cries

_Aangs thoughts_

_**Aangs conscience.**_

Aang and Kaiya's room.

It was about 1 in the morning,and Aand couldn't sleep,so he decided to stare at Kaiya. _Whats wrong with Katara?She seemed so upset when she met Kaiya,like she didn't like her,why!I mean, Kaiya is so nice to everyone,I thought she and Katara would become good friends..._

_**Why do you care so much about Katara anyway?It's not like shes your girlfriend.**_

_I care about Katara because shes my best friend!_

_**Stop trying to fool yourself,you care about her because you love her!**_

_I don't love Katara!At least,not anymore…_

_**So you admit you loved her?**_

_Yeah I loved her,but that was three years ago!Anyway,its not like she liked me that way._

_**How wrong you are.She loved you too you know.Why do you think she was so upset when she met your precious Kaiya?**_

_At first,I only went out with Kaiya because I thought Katara didn't love me.But once I got to know her,I fell in love with her.But,I also love Katara and I'm starting to love Kaiya less and less,but I don't want to break Kaiyas heart…_

_**Oh,so its okay to break Kataras heart but not Kaiyas?Incase you forgot,Katara loves you to and your breaking her heart by staying with Kaiya**__**.You haven't even given Katara a chance.You just went to Kaiya and left Katara in the dust.**_

_I didn't mean to,I really want to give Katara a chance,but I can't just break up with Kaiya,I would feel to guilty._

_**So you don't feel guilty breaking Kataras heart?**_

_Of course I do!But whatever I do,I break someones heart!_

_**So its really a question of who you love more,now we're getting somewhere.**_

_I know I like Katara more.But she didn't look nearly as upset as Kaiya would if I broke her heart…That's it.im staying with Kaiya.I would feel too guilty to break up with her._

He waited for a reply,but nothing came.

_Oh,so when I finally decide,you disappear?awwww forget it I'm just going to go asleep._

Just as Aangs eyelids started to droop,he swore he could of heard some one say:

_**You are making the wrong choice Aang.**_

Aang fell asleep.

**(I know I said this was all aangs feelings,but I really want to keep going.So heres a very small helping of Kataras feelings!!!And its still a KATAANG!)**

Meanwhile,a certain southern waterbender was awake as well.

_How could Aang get a girlfriend!!I mean,he didn't even mention her in his letters!!I can't belive him!!!_

_**Does Aang need you permission to get a girlfriend? I don't think so. Why do you care about it anyway.Kaiya seems nice…**_

_No shes not!I bet shes an evil witch! (Kataras a smart one.)I just don't want Aang to get hurt!!_

_**Don't lie you just don't want to like Aangs girlfriend,even if she was Toph you would instantly hate her.So why do you care so much?**_

…_Okay, I admit it.I love Aang,and __**I**__ want to be his girlfriend.I've loved him since I found him in the iceberg._

_**Then its all your fault that he got a girlfriend,that isn't you.**_

…_How???_

_**Oh,come on.It was so obvious that he liked you.You knew that didn't you?**_

…

_**I will take your silence as a yes.Anyway if you told him that you loved him,you 2 would of gotten together and he would of never gotten together with Kaiya.So,why didn't you tell him you loved him?**_

_I guess I did know he loved me,but I kept on denying it__.So every time I thought about telling him I was afraid of rejection.Wait a minute,How is this my fault???Why didn't he tell me he loved me???_

_**Same reason you didn't tell him,he was afraid of rejection.Maybe if you told him you like him,he might dump Kaiya and go out with you…**_

_Maybe your right…That settles it.I'm going to tell him I love him... and hope for the best._

Katara was then instantly asleep.

I know,I know,its terrible.i want at least 5 reviews for this chapter.i tried to make this chapter longer for the people that waited for this chapter,I guess I gave it more quantity then quality.sorry everyong,I tried.


	4. the break up

I'm soooooooooooooo sorry!I haven't updated in ages!And I would of deleted this...but,I took a look at my reviews and i felt bad so here it is I hope you guys like! _**Aangs conscience **__Aangs thoughts_ Heres some mushy stuff...kinda

It was early in the morning and Katara,Sokka,Toph,Kaiya and Aang were eating breakfast,however Sokka was still sleeping.Katara was not in a good mood.

"Ow!"Said Kaiya.

"Oops sorry,my leg slipped"Said Katara sarcastically.

Aang frowned._Whats up with Katara and Kaiya,They really don't seem to like eachother as much as they thought they would..._

_**Oh,stop fooling yourself you know they both like you,but I guess you don't want to listen to me even thought you know I'm right.**_

_I know,I need to talk to Katara...I need to know if she likes me._

"Hey Katara,would you like to go for a walk"

"Sure Aang"she replied politely as they went out of the quaint house,neither of them noticing Kaiya glaring at Katara as they walked away.

_Aang and Katara at a water fountain._

"Is something wrong Aang,you don't usually ask me to come take a walk"She said concerned with her brows furrowing.

"Katara,why are you so mean to Kaiya,shes really nice once you get to know her,i thought you two would be really good friends,but you don't seem to like her at all.Why?"

Katara didn't respond,she just bit her lip and looked from Aang,staring out at the fountain as if pretending that he didn't just ask her that

"Considering your answer,I think you know what I'm talking about,please, I really need to know,I don't want to ruin our friendship about something I don't even know about,Katara,please,tell me"

Katara again didn't answer but instead of answering she just looked into his eyes,which were slowly beginning to water.Aang was at a loss for words so just stared into her cobalt eyes,his heart swelling with his affection for her.Aang was sure if he was imagining it or not,but he could of swore Katara was leaning in and her eyes were slowly closing.Next thing he knew her arms were around his neck and she was kissing him.

Aangs first reaction was to pull away,but then after a few seconds of thought,he wrapped his arms around her and started to kiss her back.When they couldn't breathe they both pulled away and blushed.

"I...errrr...guess we should go back,huh?"Asked Aang,Katara replied with a vigorous nod.



As soon as Aang and Katara got back,Kaiya was instantly asking Aang questions .

"Aang what took you so long,where were you and what were you doing with_ her?"_She said snidely.

"Kaiya,Katara's my friend,I can take a walk with her if I want to and I don't need you shouting at me because of it."Aang grumbled,now all eyes were on Kaiya and Aang as the argument intensified.

"Excuse me,but your my_ boyfriend _now,you can't just go gallivanting off with some girl like you used to when you were a little kid."She screamed at him.

"That person you referred to as 'some girl' is my best friend that I've known for 4 years and I can go for a walk with her when I like, whether you like it or not!"Aangs voice started to raise higher.

"Oh please she is just some slut who happened to break you from the iceberg,it's me your going out with not that girl."

"Don't talk like that about Katara when you don't even know her that well!"Aang roared.

"I'm going for a walk,alone"He said after he noticed that Kaiya was about to follow him but just before he walked out of the house he said quietly just so that everyone could just about here even though it was directed to Kaiya "We're through"and left.Kaiya whined and stomped her feet and went to her room and slammed the door.

2 hours later...

"Where is he?" Sokka growled "He should of been back by now!"

"I'll go look for him."Said Katara

"...Ok,but be back before sunset with...or without him"

_I will be back with him for sure._ Katara thought,determined.

_I bet hes at the fountain,it seems that is his favourite place._

When Katara got there,she saw Aang holding his head in his hands.Without making a sound she went to Aang and enveloped him in a hug.Aang froze before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry about what she said about you Katara"Aang said as he buried his face into her shoulder.

Despite what was happening,she smiled. "It's ok Aang,its not your fault,its hers."

"I know,shes not really all that nice,thats why i broke up with her...among another reason."

She frowned and raised her eyebrow. "whats the other reason Aang?"

He blushed "...I think I like someone else"

"Who is it?"Asked Katara.

"You."



Yeaaaa cliff hanger...i only did a cliff so i would have to continue this fic :P...need 6 reviews people!and i know this is kind of suckish and short...sorry.


	5. authors noteimportant

-Authors note-

Okay, For all people who have been following this story, if theres anyone left, I am sorry but I'm afraid I'm not continuing it, and most likely deleting it in the near future aswell.

While I still enjoy writing, I have found I no longer have the will to write for avatar anymore as,to be honest, I no longer have much of an interest in such things. While I will most likely be writing in the future, it will probably not be avatar and will definitely not be this fic.

The main reason I am deleting this story, however, is I simply don't think it is good enough. I started writing it while I was really young, so the grammar and the writing is awful, so I see no reason to keep it up anymore.

Once again, I am terribly sorry if anyone was still keeping up with the story, but I just don't have the energy anymore.


End file.
